One Tree Hill: Wherever Life Takes You
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: After a scary encounter, Jamie thinks about his future with Sophia. Julian and Brooke decide to renew their vows. Lily finds out Aaron and his family are moving back to New Hampshire.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill**

 **Chapter 1**

Nathan and Haley were lying down in there bed Saturday night.

"Hales?" Nathan asked. "Are you asleep?"

"No," Haley said. "But I did have a weird dream earlier where my sister Taylor decided to move back to Tree Hill and was pregnant with an unknown sperm donor's baby."

"That wasn't a dream," Nathan said.

"You couldn't have just gone with it for one second?" Haley asked.

"Well I'm actually proud that you didn't attack her," Nathan said.

"I didn't want to hurt the baby," Haley said. "I'll wait until the baby is born and then I'll attack her."

"Haley," Nathan said.

"That baby is going to have Taylor as a mother," Haley said. "Do you really think Taylor is fit to be a mother?"

"Well Hales," Nathan said. "She's older than you are and it's her baby. It's none of your or my business."

"You're right," Haley said. "Am I a horrible person?"

"Only when you're around Taylor," Nathan replied.

"She just brings out the worst in me," Haley said. "But she's my sister and I love her."

There was a sound of the door opening and closing.

"That must be Jamie," Nathan said. "He's half an hour past his curfew."

"Time to ground him," Haley said.

"Can I do it?" Nathan asked.

"No," Haley said. "I want to. He's 17 and he rarely breaks the rules. This may be the last time I get to ground him."

"Go for it," Nathan said.

Haley got up and walked out of the room. She walked downstairs to see Jamie sitting on the couch. 

"James Lucas Scott!" Haley said sternly. "Do you realize it's half an hour past your curfew?"

A police officer walked over to Haley.

"Are you his mother?" the police officer asked.

"Yes," Haley said. "What did you do Jamie?"

Jamie didn't respond.

"He's in shock," the police officer said. "He was carjacked."

"What?" Haley asked.

"He showed up at the police station freaking out and told us what happened," the officer replied. "He was having a panic attack and begged us to take him home."

"Jamie?" Haley asked. "Are you okay?"

Jamie shook his head and got up. Haley walked over to her son and embraced him tightly.

"It's okay," Haley said softly. "Mama's got you."

"I'll need to ask Jamie a few questions," the officer said.

"Can you get Daddy?" Jamie asked.

Nathan walked over to them.

"It's okay," Nathan said. "I'm right here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Monday morning, Jamie was at his locker. Sophia walked over to him with her arms crossed.

"Ask me why my arms are crossed," Sophia said.

"Why are your arms crossed?" Jamie asked.

"I'm mad at you," Sophia replied. "Ask me why."

"Just tell me," Jamie said.

"You didn't return my phone calls," Sophia said.

"I was carjacked and my phone was in the car," Jamie said.

"You were carjacked?" Sophia asked.

"Yes," Jamie replied.

"Oh baby," Sophia said softly. "Come here."

Jamie and Sophia hugged tightly.

"Attention all students," Rimkus said over the intercom system. "I'd like to remind you that there are security cameras in each hallway and we have a strict rule against Public Display of Affection."

Jamie and Sophia quickly let go of their embrace.

"What a grouch," Sophia said.

"And I'd also like to remind all students that while you can hear me during the announcements, I can hear you as well Miss Lenn," Rimkus said.

"We'd better get to class," Jamie said.

"Good idea," Sophia said.

As Jamie and Sophia walked off, Lily and Aaron walked into the school.

"So we hardly saw each other last week," Lily said.

"Yeah," Aaron said. "I'm sorry. Do you want to go to dinner tonight?"

"Okay," Lily said.

"Look Lily," Aaron said. "I have to tell you something at dinner tonight and it's not going to be easy."

Lily stopped walking and looked at Aaron.

"If you're going to break up with me, I'll just save you the trouble," Lily said. "I break up with you. Now I have to get to class."

Lily began walking down the hallway.

"Lily!" Aaron shouted. "Wait! I'm moving back to New Hampshire!"

Lily stopped in her tracks and walked back over to Aaron.

"What?" Lily asked.

"My father got offered a higher paying job at his previous place of work," Aaron said. "We have to move by the end of the week."

"Oh," Lily said.

"Oh?" Aaron asked. "All I get is oh?"

"Look Aaron…" Lily started to say before Aaron cut her off.

"Forget it," Aaron said walking off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Brooke and Julian were sitting down on the couch looking through their wedding album.

"I can't believe it's been nearly 8 years since we got married," Julian said.

"And we have three beautiful children," Brooke said.

Jude and Davis ran into the room and sat between them.

"Hey guys," Julian said.

"What are you looking at?" Jude asked.

"This is our wedding album," Brooke said.

"Wow," Davis said.

"Where were we?" Jude asked.

"We weren't born yet stupid!" Davis shouted.

"Davis," Brooke said. "We do not call anyone stupid except Chris Keller."

"Daddy," Jude said. "Wouldn't it be fun if you and Mommy got married again?"

"Actually it would," Julian said. "You actually can do that."

"It's called renewing your vows," Brooke said.

"Are you going to renew your vows Mommy?" Davis asked.

"Maybe someday," Brooke replied.

Julian pulled the ring off of Brooke's finger.

"Julian?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke Penelope Davis," Julian said getting on one knee. "Will you do me the honor in marrying me again?"

"Oh Julian," Brooke said. "I don't know what to say."

"Say yes!" Jude and Davis cheered.

"Yes," Brooke said. "I will marry you again."

Julian placed the ring back on Brooke's finger. Brooke and Julian shared a kiss.

"Gross!" Jude and Davis shouted.

The next morning Haley, Nathan, Brooke, and Julian were sitting at a booth at Karen's Café.

"You're renewing your vows?" Nathan asked.

"Yes," Brooke said. "On Saturday night at the Tree Hill Yacht Club."

"Are we invited?" Haley asked.

"Of course you are," Brooke said. "Can you be my maid of honor again?"

"Of course," Haley said.

"This is so exciting," Brooke said. "But on a sad note, Peyton, Lucas, and Sawyer are all sick with the flu. I can't believe Peyton's is missing my wedding again."

"Yeah," Haley said. "But don't worry. You are going to have the best second wedding ever."

"Well I have to get to the studio," Julian said.

"And I have to get to Baker Man," Brooke said. "I'm premiering my adult fashion line today. It's for men and women."

"You've already said that," Nathan said.

"I know," Brooke said. "I'm just excited."

Brooke exited the café and walked across the street to her store and Julian left for the studio.

"Okay!" Haley said. "They're gone. You can come out now."

Lucas and Peyton came out from the kitchen.

"I love Brooke so much," Peyton said. "But man, can she talk for a long time!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lily and Peyton were sitting down on Lily's bed.

"I can't believe Aaron is moving back to New Hampshire," Lily said. "And I can't believe when he told me, all I could say was oh."

"That's pretty bad," Peyton said.

"I love him Peyton," Lily said.

"Then tell him before he leaves," Peyton said. "Go Lily. Go now."

Meanwhile in Jamie's room, Jamie and Lucas were lying down on Jamie's bed.

"So I heard about the carjacking," Lucas said. "Are you okay?"

"It was scary," Jamie said. "But I'm okay."

"What exactly happened?" Lucas asked.

"I had just dropped Sophia off at her house," Jamie replied. "I was at a red light when this masked guy came up to my window with a gun and yelled at me to get out. I don't remember getting out of the car. All I remember is watching someone drive off in my car and then running to the police station."

"Well I'm glad you're safe," Lucas said.

"Me too," Jamie said. "But it got me thinking. I'm so lucky to have a wonderful family and Sophia. I want to be with Sophia for the rest of my life."

"Are you saying?" Lucas asked.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me," Jamie said.

"Well I'm happy for you," Lucas said. "I really am. You and Sophia make a wonderful couple and I know you'll be happy."

Unknowing to them, Nathan was standing outside the door and had overheard the whole conversation. Nathan angrily stomped downstairs, out of the house, and got into his car. He drove to the park, sat on the picnic table at the gazebo, and burst into tears.

"Nathan?" a familiar voice asked.

Nathan turned around to see Haley.

"Oh Haley," Nathan sobbed. "Our son is going to ask Sophia to marry him."

"I know," Haley said. "I heard them too. I followed you here."

"We're losing him Hales," Nathan sobbed.

Haley sat down next to her husband and held him tightly.

"It's okay," Haley said softly. "We're not losing him. Here, let it out."

Nathan continued to cry in his wife's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Added a few things.**

Lily arrived at Aaron's house and knocked on the door. Aaron answered the door.

"Please don't slam the door in my face," Lily said.

"Come in," Aaron said.

Lily came into the house to see packed boxes.

"My parents went out to get more boxes," Aaron said. "We're moving tomorrow. My dad has to be at work by Friday."

"Look," Lily said. "I came over to tell you how sorry I am for how I reacted when you told me you were moving."

"It's okay," Aaron said. "Actually no! It's not okay! It's not fair! It's not fair that I have to move back to New Hampshire! I love you Lily!"

"I love you too," Lily said.

"The year that I'm going to be gone…" Aaron said.

"Wait," Lily said. "Year?"

"Yes," Aaron said. "I'm going to be attending Tree Hill State University next year."

"Me too," Lily said.

"So let's not break up!" Lily and Aaron cheered.

Later, Lily arrived home to see Peyton sitting on the couch. Lily sat down next to Peyton.

"So?" Peyton asked.

"He's going to be attending Tree Hill State University next year," Lily said. "We didn't break up. But we did get to say goodbye in his bedroom before his parents came home."

"Oh," Peyton said. "I'm happy for you."

Nathan and Haley arrived back at the house and sat on the couch as well.

"Where have you been?" Peyton asked.

"Nowhere," Nathan lied. "Where's Lucas?"

"He went to get us all something to eat," Peyton replied. "Jamie's upstairs."

"Good, I need to talk to him," Nathan said getting up.

"Nathan," Haley said.

"Don't worry," Nathan said. "It's going to be a nice talk."

"Okay," Haley said.

Nathan walked upstairs and knocked on Jamie's door.

"Come in," Jamie said.

Nathan entered Jamie's room and locked the door behind him. Jamie was lying down on his bed.

"Hi Daddy," Jamie said.

"I overheard you and Lucas talking earlier," Nathan said.

"You did?" Jamie asked.

"Can I ask you something?" Nathan asked.

"Sure," Jamie replied.

"Are you insane?!" Nathan screamed.

"Daddy," Jamie said. "You're scaring me."

"Good!" Nathan said. "Then I'm getting my point across! I'm not letting you get married at 17!"

"Dad," Jamie said. "Listen to me."

"No!" Nathan screamed.

Jamie stood up and walked over to his father.

"Daddy," Jamie said. "I'm going to ask her to marry me."

Nathan slapped Jamie's face as hard as he could. Jamie gave Nathan a scared look and sat back down on his bed. Nathan realized what he had just done.

"Jamie," Nathan said. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have hit you."

"Get out," Jamie said.

"Jamie," Nathan said.

"Get out!" Jamie screamed. "I said get out!"

Nathan walked out of the room and Haley was standing there with her arms crossed.

"I think I'll spend the night at Clay's," Nathan said.

"Good idea," Haley said.

"Hales," Nathan said. "I'm sorry."

"Did you hit him?" Haley asked.

"Yes," Nathan said. "I slapped him across the face as I hard as I could. Look Hales, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"I don't want to talk!" Haley screamed. "Get out!"

Nathan began walking downstairs as tears began falling from his eyes. As he came downstairs he saw Peyton and Lily were sitting on the couch. Nathan walked over to the key ring and saw there were several car keys.

"Damn it!" Nathan shouted.

"Nathan?" Peyton asked as getting up.

"I can't find my keys!" Nathan shouted. "Where are my keys?!"

Peyton walked over to Nathan.

"Nathan," Peyton said. "What's wrong?"

Nathan began loudly sobbing.

"I can't find my car keys!" Nathan sobbed. "Where are they?"

"Calm down," Peyton said. "We'll find them."

Peyton saw Nathan's keys and took them off the hook.

"See?" Peyton said. "Here they are."

Nathan took his keys and walked out the door. Peyton walked upstairs to Jamie's room.

"Hey guys," Peyton said. "What's up with Nathan?"

Peyton saw that Haley and Jamie were sitting on Jamie's bed. Jamie was crying in his mother's arms.

"What's going on?" Peyton asked.

"Nathan hit Jamie," Haley said.

"What?" Peyton asked shocked.

Jamie looked at Peyton. There was a huge bruise on his face.

"I'll go get an ice pack," Peyton said.

Peyton walked downstairs to the kitchen. Lily was sitting at the counter eating ice cream.

"Are there any ice packs in the freezer?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah," Lily replied. "Why?"

"Jamie has a huge bruise on his face," Peyton replied. "Nathan hit him?"

"What?" Lily asked.

Lucas walked in through the kitchen door with food in bags.

"Okay," Lucas said sitting the bags down on the table. "Food from _Karen's Café._ "

"Nathan hit Jamie!" Lily shouted.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah," Peyton said. "He has a huge bruise on his face."

"Where is Nathan?!" Lucas shouted. "I'm going to kick his ass!"

"He left," Peyton replied.

Lucas walked upstairs to Jamie's room where Jamie was still crying in Haley's arms. Haley looked at Lucas and nodded her head. Haley let go of Jamie and got up. Lucas sat down and wrapped his arms around his nephew. Jamie cried into Lucas's shoulder.

"It's okay," Lucas said softly. "Uncle Lucas is here."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Wednesday afternoon, Jamie, Chuck, and Chris were at the mall trying on ties.

"So Jamie," Chuck said as he tried on a red tie. "Have you talked to your dad at all since yesterday?"

"No," Jamie said. "I'm still mad at him. I was trying to explain that I didn't want to marry Sophia until we're both 22 and out of college and he hit me."

"At least he just slapped you," Chris said. "When I admitted to kissing your mother that one time he punched me several times in the face."

"You kissed my mother!" Jamie shouted. "Dude!"

Jamie punched Chris in the stomach.

"Ow!" Chris shouted. "It was way before you were even born!"

"That doesn't matter," Chuck said. "You still kissed his mom! That's wrong on so many levels."

A male employee walked over to them.

"I'm going to have to ask you guys to leave," the employee said.

"Fine," Jamie said. "There are other stores in this mall."

"Come on guys," Chris said.

Jamie, Chuck, and Chris walked out of the store and the alarm went off. Chuck looked down and realized he was still wearing the red tie.

"Uh oh," Chuck said.

The employee walked over to them.

"I'm so sorry," Chuck said taking off the tie and handing it to the employee. "Total accident."

"You'll have to come with me," the employee said.

"But I didn't mean to take the tie," Chuck said.

"You have to come with me," the employee said.

"Are you serious?" Jamie asked.

"Yes," the employee replied.

Chris kicked the employee in the leg.

"What the hell?!" the employee shouted.

"Run!" Chris screamed.

Jamie, Chuck, and Chris took off running. As they ran through the mall, Jamie saw Deb sitting on a bench.

"Hi Nanny Deb!" Jamie shouted.

"Hi Jamie," Deb said.

Jamie, Chuck, and Chris ran out of the mall into the parking lot and got into Chris's car. As they drove away, Jamie and Chuck high fived and buckled into their seats.

"That was awesome," Chris said.

"I don't think we can go to the mall for a while," Chuck said.

"Uncle Chris," Jamie said. "Can you drop me off at the café?"

"Of course," Chris said.

After Chris dropped Jamie off, Jamie walked into Karen's Café. Once inside, he Nathan sitting on the café couch.

"Son," Nathan said.

"I don't want to talk to you," Jamie said.

Jamie began walking towards the door.

"Jamie wait," Nathan said. "I'm sorry."

Jamie turned around and burst into tears.

"I know you're sorry Dad, but this has to stop," Jamie cried. "You have to let go of this hatred of Sophia."

"I just..." Nathan said before Jamie cut him off.

"No!" Jamie cried. "I'm not playing this game! I don't want to hear your excuses of why you acted the way you did!"

"Jamie," Nathan said.

"No!" Jamie cried. "You shut up and listen! I'm going to ask Sophia to marry me! I'm going to ask her to marry me and wait to marry me until we're both 22 and out of college! I tried to tell you that last night, but you hit me! You hit me!"

"I'm sorry," Nathan said.

"So you're going to have to get over not liking Sophia and be happy for me!" Jamie cried. "The way you've been acting is just unfair! It's unfair to me and it's unfair to Sophia! If you really love me, then you'll be happy for me! Okay?"

"Okay," Nathan said.

"I love you Daddy," Jamie cried. "I really do. But you have to stop treating Sophia and me so badly. Remember how Grandpa Dan treated you? You're treating me the same way. I need you Daddy. I want my daddy, not this monster you're becoming."

"I do love you Jamie," Nathan said. "I really have been unfair to you. You're my son and I hurt you."

Nathan began to cry as well.

"I shouldn't have hit you," Nathan cried. "You, your mother, your sister, and your brother mean the world to me and I hurt you. I'm a terrible father."

"Daddy," Jamie cried.

"Jamie," Nathan cried.

Jamie and Nathan embraced tightly and cried for a good hour. After they stopped crying, they let go of their embrace and turned around to see customers filming them on their phones.

"See?" a customer asked his wife. "I told you this café is more entertaining than Denny's."

"Come on son," Nathan said. "Let's go to the mall and find a tie for you for the your Aunt Brooke and Uncle Julian's wedding."

"Actually," Jamie said. "I'd rather go to the shop down the street. I don't think I should show my face at the mall for a while."

"Why?" Nathan asked.

"No reason," Jamie lied.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Lily was sitting on the couch looking at a picture of her and Aaron on the phone. Lucas came into the room and sat down next to his little sister.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah," Lily replied. "It's just, Aaron left for New Hampshire this morning."

"I'm sorry," Lucas said.

"However," Lily said. "We didn't break up. It turns out we're both going to Tree Hill State University next year."

"So for now you're doing a long distance relationship?" Lucas asked.

"Yes," Lily replied. "You and Peyton did that."

"Yes," Lucas said. "But you're forgetting something."

"What?" Lily asked.

"Peyton and I broke up for 4 years and I almost married someone else," Lucas reminded his sister. "Well I'm going to go to the park and meet Jamie for a one-on-one game of basketball."

Lucas got up and began walking toward the kitchen door.

"Lucas!" Lily shouted.

Lucas stopped and turned around.

"I don't appreciate you telling me that my decision is stupid!" Lily shouted.

"I never…" Lucas said before Lily cut him off.

"You inferred it," Lily said.

"I'm sorry," Lucas said. "I won't do that again."

"Thank you," Lily said.

Lucas walked out the door into the driveway where he saw Nathan getting out of his car. Lucas walked over to his brother.

"Hey Luke," Nathan said. "Good news. Jamie's not mad at me anymore. We talked out our problems and cried."

"That's good Nate," Lucas said. "But you better not hit him again."

"I won't," Nathan said.

"I mean it Nate!" Lucas shouted. "You better not hit him again!"

"I promise," Nathan said.

"You are my brother and I love you," Lucas said. "But if you ever hit Jamie again, so help me I will hop on the next flight to Tree Hill and beat you to a pulp!"

"Okay," Nathan said.

"See you later," Lucas said.

Lucas walked off and Nathan walked into the house. He went upstairs to the master bedroom where Haley was lying down on the bed reading a book.

"Hales," Nathan said.

Haley sat her book and looked at her husband.

"Jamie showed up at the café today and I apologized to him," Nathan said. "He then cried about how unfair I've been and how I've been acting like Dan, and he's right. You should've seen the way he broke down, and it was my fault."

"I did see him break down last night after you hit him," Haley said.

"I felt so bad seeing Jamie break down like that," Nathan said. "I've been promising to act better and so far I haven't been keeping that promise. But I'm going to start acting better this time. I really am."

"You can't have anymore outbursts," Haley said. "You can't hit our son again."

"I won't," Nathan said. "I promise."

Haley looked at her husband's face.

"You know," Haley said. "It's only 6:30 and Lucas is going to make dinner later. Keith is napping and Lydia is at her friend Julie's house."

"I see what your saying Mrs. Scott," Nathan said suggestively.

"Oh yeah you do," Haley said suggestively.

Nathan got onto the bed and he and Haley began making out.

"Baby number 4?" Nathan asked.

"Don't even joke about that," Haley said.

Lily walked into the room and Haley and Nathan sat up.

"I thought I was okay, but I'm not," Lily said. "I really need someone to talk to."

"Damn it," Haley said. "I forgot about her!"

"Oh," Lily said. "Were you 2 about to?"

"Yes," Nathan said.

"I'll go talk to Peyton," Lily said.

Lily walked out and closed the door.

"Where were we?" Nathan asked.

"Right here," Haley said as she and Nathan continued to make out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Thursday morning, Nathan sat in the waiting room of Dr. Truman's office. He hadn't been there since May when he and Jamie complete their final father/son therapy session. This time was different. He was there for anger management counseling. Jamie was at school and he had told Haley he and Clay were going to Raleigh to meet with a baseball player and had Clay and Quinn cover for him.

"Nathan Scott," a familiar voice said.

Nathan looked up to see Dr. Truman. He got up and followed Dr. Truman to into his office and sat down on the couch. Dr. Truman sat in his chair and got out the familiar pad and pen.

"Hello Nathan," Dr. Truman said. "You're back. What brings you back to my office?""

"I thought you'd know," Nathan asked.

"I do, but I always have my patients tell me why they're here," Dr. Truman explained. "It helps get right into the issue."

"My family, other than my brother in law and my sister in law, don't even know I'm here," Nathan said.

"Why is that?" Dr. Truman asked.

"I'm here because I need help with anger management," Nathan replied.

"What's been going on?" Dr. Truman asked.

"I hit Jamie a few days ago," Nathan replied.

"Explain," Dr. Truman said.

"It all started last year in November," Nathan said.

"The hitting?" Dr. Truman asked.

"No," Nathan replied. "I've only hit him once and that was Tuesday. November is when Jamie and his girlfriend Sophia had sex for the first time. He came to talk to me and I screamed at him. We talked about it later that night and I thought I was okay with it."

"Then what happened?" Dr. Truman asked.

"Earlier this month, Jamie and Sophia had a pregnancy scare," Nathan said. "That's when I basically called Sophia a slut. I apologized to her and once again I really thought I was okay with their relationship. Then I overheard Jamie talking to my brother about how he wants to marry Sophia. I confronted Jamie about it and he tried to explain to me his plan. That's when I took my hand and slapped him in the face as hard as I could."

"How did Jamie react?" Dr. Truman asked.

"He had this terrified look on his face and he sat down on his bed," Nathan replied. "I tried to apologize, but he screamed at me to leave and my wife kicked me out of the house. I spent the night at my in laws. The next day Jamie showed up to the family café and yelled at me and broke down."

Nathan began to cry.

"He and Haley forgave me," Nathan sobbed. "But seeing my son break down and knowing that I caused that and I physically harmed him makes me feel like a monster."

"Tissue?" Dr. Truman asked holding out a tissue.

"Thank you," Nathan sobbed as he took the tissue.

"My father was abusive," Nathan sobbed. "Lately with these outbursts, I fear I'm becoming my father. Jamie, Lydia, and Keith are my children and I love them very much. I don't want to be to them what my father was to me."

After therapy, Nathan walked to the parking lot where he saw Haley standing by his car.

"Hales," Nathan said.

"I ran into Clay at the grocery store and he spilled the beans," Haley said.

"Hales," Nathan said. "I'm sorry I lied to you. I just didn't want you to know that I'm starting anger management counseling."

"Come here," Haley said opening her arms.

Nathan and Haley embraced tightly.

"Everything is going to be okay," Haley said softly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Friday night at the Evans's beach house, Clay fixed his tie in the bathroom.

"Perfect," Clay said aloud.

Logan walked into the bathroom wearing his suit and tie. The suit was unevenly buttoned and the tie was crooked.

"How do I look?" Logan asked.

"Awful," Clay said. "Let me help you."

Clay began re-buttoning Logan's suit.

"I don't understand why Brooke and Julian are having a rehearsal dinner for a vowel renewal," Logan said.

"It's a fun thing to do," Clay replied.

"How come Jamie's not going?" Logan asked.

"Jamie is going to be hanging out with Lucas while Peyton goes to the movies," Clay replied.

"Why are they pretending not to be here?" Logan asked.

"Well," Clay said. "Lucas and Peyton weren't here for Brooke and Julian's wedding, so they're going to surprise Brooke and Julian and the actual wedding tomorrow night. There, you are all buttoned up. Now let's fix your tie."

Clay straightened Logan's tie.

"There you go," Clay said smiling. "Much better. You look just like me when I was your age."

"Please don't…" Logan started to say before Clay kissed him on the forehead.

"If you complain, I will do that in front of everyone at the dinner," Clay said.

Meanwhile at the Scott household, Nathan was fixing his tie. Lucas walked into the room and Nathan turned around.

"How do I look Big Brother?" Nathan asked.

"Like Dan," Lucas said. "That's not a compliment."

"I really wish you would stop being so mad at me," Nathan said.

"I really wish you wouldn't hit Jamie!" Lucas shouted.

"I only hit him once and I already apologized to him and he and Haley forgave me," Nathan said.

"Yeah, well you don't deserve to be forgiven just like that!" Lucas shouted. "Jamie tells you he wants to marry Sophia, and then you hit him!"

"Just drop it Luke!" Nathan shouted.

Haley walked out of the en suite.

"Guys!" Haley shouted. "I want you 2 to stop arguing right now before this turns into World War III! Brooke and Julian's vowel renewal is tomorrow and I don't want you to ruin it!"

"Yes Hales," Nathan and Lucas said.

"Come on Nathan," Haley said.

Nathan got up and walked out of the room. Haley stayed behind and looked at Lucas.

"Thank you Lucas," Haley said. "But I need you to stop yelling at Nathan. He really feels bad about what he did and he's going to counseling. He started yesterday."

"Oh," Lucas said.

"See you later Lucas," Haley said.

"Bye," Lucas said.

After Nathan and Haley left, Lucas walked into Jamie's room where Jamie was lying on his bed playing with his iPad.

"Catching them all?" Lucas asked.

"No," Jamie replied. "I'm playing _Sky Burger_."

"I haven't played that game in ages," Lucas said lying down next to his nephew."

Jamie turned off his iPad and looked at Lucas.

"So how are you feeling?" Lucas asked.

"I feel great," Jamie replied.

"That's good," Lucas said. "Now I have a question."

"Ask me anything," Jamie said.

"Do you think Christina Milian would find me hot?" Lucas asked.

"That's random," Jamie said.

"You said to ask you anything," Lucas said.

"No," Jamie replied. "Christina Milian would cower in fear of you."

"What about Hilary Duff?" Lucas asked.

"In your dreams," Jamie laughed.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked.

"I'm fine," Jamie said.

"Does the bruise on your face hurt?" Lucas asked.

"Only when I touch it," Jamie replied.

"I can't believe your father did that to you," Lucas said.

"I know," Jamie said. "I don't think it will happen again."

"If it does," Lucas said, "call me and I will be on the first plane here."

"You're the best uncle ever," Jamie said.

"Thank you," Lucas said.

Jamie got up and walked out of the room downstairs to the kitchen. Lucas followed after him.

"Jamie," Lucas said. "Do you really forgive your father?"

"No," Jamie said. "But I know he's having problems and getting help. I don't want him to know I'm still mad at him."

"Jamie," Lucas said.

"I really don't want to talk about it," Jamie said.

Lucas sat on the couch and patted the seat next to him.

"Talk to your uncle," Lucas said.

Jamie sat down next to Lucas.

"I'm sitting down because I want to," Jamie said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Brooke, Haley, and Quinn were in the dressing room at the Tree Hill Yacht Club. Brooke was wearing her wedding dress and was looking in the mirror.

"Oh Brooke," Quinn said. "You look even more beautiful than the first time you and Julian got married."

"I agree," Haley said.

Brooke looked at Haley's face.

"Haley?" Brooke asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Haley said.

"No you're not," Brooke said.

"This is your vow renewal ceremony," Haley said. "It's not about me."

"You're right Haley," Brooke said. "It's about me and what I want. And what I want is to know why my best friend is so sad."

"Nathan hit Jamie on Tuesday," Haley said.

"What?" Brooke asked in shock.

"You know how Nathan has been having problems with Jamie and Sophia dating?" Haley asked.

"Yes," Brooke replied.

"Jamie told Nathan he wants to ask Sophia to marry him and Nathan hit him," Haley said.

"Oh my god," Brooke said.

"Nathan has started anger management counseling," Haley said. "He has problems and is getting help. But I'm worried about how he'll take it when Jamie actually proposes to Sophia."

"Maybe Nathan will be okay with it and realize his son's happiness is important," Brooke said. "Nathan's not a bad person."

"I sure hope you're right," Haley said.

There was a knock on the door.

"I think that might be your surprise," Quinn said.

"Yay!" Brooke cheered. "I love surprises."

Brooke opened the door to see Clay standing there.

"Clay's my surprise?" Brooke asked.

"No," Clay said holding out Quinn's wallet. "One of the employees found Quinn's wallet."

"Thank you," Quinn said taking her wallet.

"Now where's my surprise?" Brooke asked.

Clay moved out of the way to reveal Peyton and Lucas standing there. Brooke and Peyton screamed at the top of her lungs and Clay and Lucas covered their ears. Peyton and Brooke hugged each other tightly.

"I've missed you so much," Brooke said.

"I've missed you more," Peyton said.

"No, I've missed you more," Brooke said.

"Oh Clay," Lucas said mocking Brooke and Peyton. "I've missed you more."

"No," Clay said mocking Brooke and Peyton. "I've missed you more Lucas."

"No guys allowed," Haley said slamming the door.

"I feel kind of hurt," Lucas said.

"Yeah," Clay agreed.

Nathan walked over to them.

"Hey Nate," Clay said.

"We're not talking to that," Lucas said.

"That's it!" Nathan shouted. "Stop treating me like this!"

"Treating you like Dan?" Lucas asked.

"Guys," Clay said. "Let's calmly go somewhere private and talk about this."

"You hit Jamie!" Lucas shouted. "Why shouldn't I treat you like Dan?"

"I'm warning you Lucas!" Nathan shouted.

"Guys," Clay said.

"Dan, Dan, Dan, Dan!" Lucas shouted. "You are Dan!"

Nathan swung his arm to punch Lucas and Clay stood in front of him to try to stop him. This caused Nathan to accidentally punch Clay.

"Clay!" Nathan said. "I'm so sorry!"

"Are okay?" Lucas asked.

"Ice!" Clay shouted. "Get me some ice!"

Lucas rushed off to get some ice.

"Clay," Nathan said. "I'm so sorry. Here, let me look at it."

"Don't touch me!" Clay shouted.

Quinn, Peyton, Brooke, and Haley came out of the dressing room. Quinn ran over to Clay.

"Clay?" Quinn asked concerned. "Are you okay?"

"I stood between Nathan and Lucas," Clay said.

"I'm sorry," Nathan said.

Haley looked at Nathan with an angry look on her face.

"Hales," Nathan said.

Haley stormed off and Nathan followed after her.

"Hales, wait!" Nathan shouted.

Haley turned around and looked at Nathan.

"You promised me no more outbursts!" Haley shouted.

"I didn't mean to," Nathan said.

Haley screamed at the top of her lungs. All the guests, who were sitting in the chairs waiting for the ceremony to begin, got quiet and looked at them.

"This is Brooke and Julian's vow renewal," Haley said calmly. "We will talk about this when we get home."

"Okay," Nathan said.

The ceremony was held and nothing was said about what happened. At the reception, Jamie walked over to Sophia.

"Sophia," Jamie said. "Can I speak to you outside privately?"

"Yes," Sophia said.

Nathan watched as Jamie and Sophia walked outside.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Jamie and Sophia walked out of the Tree Hill Yacht Club and stood on the pier.

"Sophia," Jamie said. "This past year we've been dating has been the best year of my life."

"Mine too," Sophia said.

"I want to ask you something," Jamie said.

"Yes Jamie?" Sophia asked.

Jamie got down on one knee.

"Sophia Lenn," Jamie said. "Although I don't have a ring at the moment, I thought it would be best to kneel. When we're 22 and out of college, will you marry me?"

"Oh Jamie!" Sophia cheered. "I've been fantasizing about you asking me to marry you ever since we were in kindergarten! Yes! Yes Jamie! I will marry you!"

Jamie and Sophia stood up and kissed.

"I owe you an engagement ring," Jamie said.

"No," Nathan said as he approached them. "You do not owe her an engagement ring."

"Daddy," Jamie said. "I need you to get over this. I love her."

"You don't owe her an engagement ring," Nathan said pulling out a box and handing it to Jamie.

Jamie opened the box and saw a diamond ring.

"Great Grandma Scott's ring," Jamie said.

"Use it to propose to her," Nathan said.

"Are you sure?" Jamie asked.

"I'm sure," Nathan said.

"Thank you Daddy!" Jamie cheered as he embraced his father tightly.

Jamie knelt down once again.

"Sophia Lenn," Jamie said. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes Jamie," Sophia said. "I will marry you."

Jamie placed the ring on Sophia's finger and stood up. Jamie and Sophia shared a kiss and Nathan began to cry. Jamie walked over to his father.

"Daddy?" Jamie asked.

"These are happy tears," Nathan cried.

Jamie and Nathan embraced tightly.

"I am so proud to have a son like you," Nathan said.

"Great," Jamie cried. "Now we're both crying."

Jamie, Sophia, and Nathan went back to the reception. After Brooke and Julian cut their cake and Chris sang a few songs, Julian and Brooke left for their second honeymoon.

After everyone began to leave, Chuck, Beth, Sophia, Jamie, Jude, and Davis stayed behind to help gather the many wedding presents.

"When will Mommy and Daddy be back from their honeymoon?" Davis asked.

"They'll be back in a week," Beth replied.

"But you'll have fun with us in charge," Sophia said.

"Sophia, why are you wearing a ring?" Jude asked.

"Ring?" Sophia asked. "What ring?"

"Oh my god," Beth said. "That's a diamond ring."

Chuck and Beth looked at Jamie.

"It's true," Jamie said. "Sophia and I are getting married."

Chuck and Beth each gave Jamie and Sophia a hug.

"When is the wedding?" Chuck asked.

"5 years from now," Sophia replied.

"5 years?" Davis asked. "But that's a long time from now."

"Don't worry Davis," Jamie said. "Five years will go by just like that."

Jamie snapped his fingers.


	12. 5 YEARS LATER

**5 YEARS LATER**

Jamie stood in the gym at Tree Hill High School coaching his basketball team.

"Okay team," Jamie said. "The girls' team practice begins in 5 minutes. Give me 10 laps and then you can go home."

"Yes Coach Scott!" the team chanted.

"Enough with the synchronized chants," Jamie said. "That's really creepy."

Haley arrived with Keith and Keith ran over to his big brother.

"Jamie!" Keith cheered.

"Hey there Kiefer Sutherland," Jamie said lifting up his little brother and sitting him down on the bleachers. "Looking more like me your big brother everyday."

"My name isn't Kiefer Sutherland," Keith laughed.

"Are you sure about that?" Jamie asked

"Thank you for watching after him while your father and I go out to dinner with Quinn and Clay," Haley said.

"You're welcome," Jamie said.

"Is someone getting married in 2 days?" Lucas asked as he entered the gym.

"Uncle Lucas!" Jamie cheered.

Jamie ran to hug Lucas, tripped, and fell down flat on his face. Lucas helped Jamie up.

"Are you okay buddy?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah," Jamie said. "Thank you."

Jamie and Lucas embraced tightly.

"Okay Keith," Haley said. "Let's time to see how long this hug lasts."

Jamie and Lucas let go of their embrace.

"Is that my other clone?" Lucas asked pointing at Keith.

Lucas ran over to Keith.

"Hey there Keith," Lucas said in a silly voice. "You in high school already?"

"No Uncle Lucas," Keith laughed. "You know I'm only in kindergarten."

"I thought you were a senior in high school," Lucas joked.

"No," Keith laughed.

"So what are you doing here 2 days early?" Jamie asked.

"I wanted to spend time with my nephew before he gets married," Lucas replied. "You know, like playing pool at the bar."

"Well let's start now," Jamie said.

"You're not taking my 5 year old son to a bar," Haley said.

"You're right," Jamie said. "I guess we'll have to settle for laser tag and pizza."

"Yay!" Keith cheered.

"Remember he's allergic to green peppers," Haley said.

"Don't worry Mom," Jamie said. "The pizza will be pepper free. Okay team! You can all go home now!"

"Yes sir!" the team said.

"Dude," Lucas said. "Your team is like synchronized. That's creepy."

"Tell me about it," Jamie said.

Meanwhile at Karen's Café, Chuck and Chris were sitting at a booth.

"So how's your new apartment?" Chris asked.

"I really like it," Chuck replied. "I mean I loved my other one, but with Jamie marrying Sophia, I decided it would be best to move."

"Good plan," Chris said. "So are you nervous about the wedding?"

"Why would I be nervous?" Chuck asked. "I'm not getting married."

"Chris Keller means seeing Beth after how you ended things," Chris said.

"Beth and I mutually decided to break up," Chuck said. "She wanted to go live in California and be an actress while I wanted to stay in Tree Hill and work on my music career."

"So it doesn't bother you that she's walking in here right now?" Chris asked.

"Oh no!" Chuck said freaking out. "I thought I was ready, but I'm not!"

"Hello Chuck," Beth said as she walked over to the table. "Chris."

"We were just talking about you," Chris said.

"Hi Beth," Chuck said. "What's up girl?"

Chris put his hands over his face.

"I have something I have to tell you," Beth said. "Come on now Jacob, don't be shy."

A young boy came out from hiding behind Beth.

"Mommy," Jacob said. "Is that my daddy?"

"What the?" Chris asked.

Chuck's mouth dropped open. Jacob looked just like Chuck when he was a child.

"Chuck," Beth said. "This is your son Jacob. Jacob, this is Chuck, your father."

"I have a son?" Chuck asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Beth replied. "I didn't know how to tell you."

"I have a son?" Chuck asked again.

"You're my daddy," Jacob said. "Mommy showed me pictures. I'm 3 years old."

"I think I'm going to be sick," Chuck said before getting up and rushing to the restroom.

 **THAT'S THE END OF THIS ONE**


End file.
